


Tastes like danger

by Ja_Levi



Series: Dysfunctional but it works [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arson, Hallucinations, How Do I Tag, M/M, Out of Character, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: Insanity has always been sour, and his rival served him too much. Indulging is making him change his mind though.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Dysfunctional but it works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883170
Kudos: 6





	Tastes like danger

Will glares at his mirror, his own distorted gaze staring back at him. There's blood on his cheeks and chin. He closes his eyes, taking a breath. When he reopens them, the blood is gone but then there's antlers peaking out behind his head.

Gritting his teeth, he keeps gazing at the mirror, his fingers twitching with built up anger. "You did this to me. You made me into this. I don't even need to ask you about it, do I? Because we both know that I'm right."

Will turns around but now there's nothing behind him, nor in front. The atmosphere grows tighter and a snarl leaves Will's throat, practically clawing out at his skin as he walks towards his kitchen.

He's sick of coming back to his home, wanting to sleep, wanting to be okay, wanting to go one night without double guessing himself and what he does. It has to end. It has to stop. He can't keep thinking that he's killed again, and he can't keep hoping that he hasn't hurt anyone. Will goes to his cupboard, fumbling around for a small while before he finds a box of matches.

Will wipes his face as if he's trying to wipe away stress and then he pockets the match box. The man searches for a moment and finds some brandless alcohol resting underneath the sink, whiskey he thinks. It's time to end this fucking cycle of 'wake up, hallucinate, eat, hallucinate, work, meet with Lecter, hallucinate, hallucinate, hallucinate, murder.'

No more will he take it, he muses as he walks towards his front door. 'I can't do it, not anymore. I can't take the weight of the responsibility, and I can't feel the guilt for the crimes that you have committed!' is all that he can think as he shoos his dogs outside. 

Turning back around to face his house, Will opens the whiskey bottle. "Time to become an effigy, you mother fucker," he says before he brings the bottle to his lips, taking just a mouthful of the alcohol and swallowing the almost spicy liquid.

Then he walks towards the edge of his house, tracing the area with the bottle of whiskey until the bottle is empty. His throat starts to burn as the liquid drips onto the ground. Once the glass bottle is empty he throws it to the grass, not paying attention to which direction it lands in.

As soon as he's back towards the front of his home, his dogs whimpering and curled up by his car, there's a mad shade of white glossing over his eyes. Will grabs the match box from his pocket and he sniffles, wiping his nose briefly with his sleeve.

Just for a split second in his craze induced daze does he think, 'This is what it wants. What he wants. You're losing your mind and he is winning.' Yet he doesn't care as he lights up a match, tossing it onto the trail of whiskey.

Smoke and sparks begin to fill the air. The orange flame that grows reflects against the hazy gaze of Will's eyes and his eyes close slowly. Breathing in, Will can smell the burning spirit and he smiles lazily. Oh, to destroy something so important feels so good. Now his house is up in flames, just like his brain is.

'This must be what Hannibal feels when he's destroying us.' With that thought, Will reopens his eyes, a silver sparkle inside of them. He understands a piece of Doctor Lecter's brain now. Knowing that fact makes him bare a dark grin.

"Oh, Mister Lecter. I have been curious ever since the day we met, pondering on what type of crazy you are. What sort of insanity you have. Your type of crazy has always been a wondrous feast, and I am aware of that now. I, in turn, have now made myself a meal out of your insanity, and I have had my shy lick. Oh, and Mister Lecter, I think that I'm beginning to like how it tastes."

A short, manic chuckle comes from the trees and Will tilts his head towards the sound. Fixing his tie, Hannibal walks forward towards Will, a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes are mischievous and he holds his hands behind his back now, clasping them together. "Oh, is that so? Then why have you tried to spit out the meat of my efforts before now, if you like the crazy I provide and feed to you?"

Shrugging, Will waits until Hannibal is next to him to speak. Perhaps he should wait for Hannibal to explain why he's been hiding in the trees first. Maybe explain what he's doing here, watching along the side of the woods as Will's home goes up in hellfire. However, Will is not a patient man, so he begins to fill the silence with his own words.

"Because it was too salty, way too bitter. Too sour to swallow. I didn't want it then, and I am only /just/ slightly less hesitant now. Add some parsley next time. Perhaps then I'd be more inclined to eat the crazy you make for me."

Chuckling once again, Hannibal moves a hand from behind his back slowly to Will's shoulder, stroking his thumb over the sweat slicked shirt. "If I add wine to the mix, would you provide the steak next time? Do try and indulge yourself. After all, if we both add a touch of ourselves, the feast will be magnificent."

Will smirks, his eyes twitching as if on fire as more smoke rises around the house. "Oh, you do know how to make a man hungry." Licking his bottom lip, Hannibal leans closer to Will's ear, his next words purring gently against the younger's damp skin. "Then how about we go and satiate that hunger? I hear that young...pig...heart is beautiful with mint sauce."

A small growl is suppressed in the back of Will's windpipe and he gazes into Hannibal's starving eyes. "I trust you to gut the 'pig' nicely for us, Lecter. I feel famished." Swallowing down a slight gasp at Will's held back yet animalistic growl, Hannibal licks his lip once again. "I'll provide as many courses as it takes to fill your hunger, Will." 

"I know that you won't disappoint, Lecter."  
"Then you know well. I live to please."  
"I have noticed. You aren't subtle."  
"I have never tried to be. I have wanted to be noticed and needed. I didn't want to be invisible any longer."  
"Well, I notice you. I see you, Hannibal."  
"Do you?"  
"I do."  
"And what do see when you look at me?"

Will licks his teeth with the tip of his tongue and he tilts his head so that he can whisper into Hannibal's ear. "I see a stag that'll roast above my campfire. A stag that'll taste just divine." A shiver of wind that blows past seems to make Hannibal's shoulders twitch before the fire surrounding Will's home roars and grows bigger, climbing up the side of the structure.

Moving a hand to grab Hannibal's wrist, fingers tightening when they get the chance, Will breathes against Hannibal's neck. "But I shall save that stag for a later date, for you are not yet mine to take. But one day, you shall be, and then I shall take you. And then I shall eat you." 

A small gasp leaves Hannibal once more and he lets Will pull back. Will smirks, chaos riding and striking like lightening behind that stare of his. Letting a small urge present, Hannibal glances at Will's lips. This isn't the first time, at all, that he's looked upon his fellow madman's lips, and he doubts it'll ever be the last.

The action doesn't go unnoticed by Will and he turns his body to face Hannibal properly. "Taste me, Lecter. Taste the edge you give me. Will I be sweet, or sour?" Hannibal tilts his head as if thinking, but that is cut short by Will, who moves a hand quickly to hold the back of Hannibal's neck.

Using force, Will pulls Hannibal down closer, meeting his lips with a brief kiss. When Will pulls away, he raise an expectant eyebrow. A small breath leaves him. "You taste savoury, Will...May I have another sample?" Holding back a laugh, Will almost looks at Hannibal with something akin to endearment. "Go ahead."

And with that, Hannibal presses his lips against Will's, closing his eyes before he feels Will take control of their kiss. 'Oh, always power hungry, Will. I shall let you have your power, for I am content,' he thinks. The two men kiss as the fire surrounds them, losing their minds to hunger.


End file.
